


Sex in the Cedar Forest

by Writer24601_99



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer24601_99/pseuds/Writer24601_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at a sex fanfic</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a sex fanfic

It was a sunny day in mid June. Our two main characters (lets call them Anna and Noah) were walking in the forest. Noah, who was fifteen and Anna, who was fourteen, had been friends for a few months. As they turned a corner in the path, they saw two squirrels mating. As they walked on, they talked about sex. 

A few minutes later they decided to stop for a snack. While they talked the subject of sex came up again. Suddenly, Anna said  
"Do you wanna try it?"  
"What? Sex?" Noah asked  
"Yeah"  
"Are you on the Pill?"  
"Yes"  
"Well I don't see why not"

Noah reached out and touched Anna's B cup breasts. They were the perfect size and shape. He reached back and undid her bra under her shirt. As he did this, Anna unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed Noah's five inch cock, making him moan. He reached down and lifted her miniskirt up to find she had no panties on. This exciting him all the more, he said:  
"Let me lick you out, you will love that!"  
He then went down to her virgin pussy, and, starting at the bottom of her slit, slowly began licking his way towards her clit. He concentrated on licking every little bit of flesh, occasionally sliding his tounge into her now wet vagina. Meanwhile Anna was getting the best sensations she had ever had. She has fingered herself before, but nothing could prepare he for what was happening to her now. As Noah reached her clit, she climaxed, squirting her love juices all over his face. It was the most mind blowing orgasm she had ever had. As she came down from the high, she said  
"I want you inside me Noah. Please?"  
"As you wish" he replied.  
He lined himself up with her tiny wet virgin hole and said  
"This might hurt a bit"  
So saying, he gently pushed inside her, and, feeling her barrier, pushed through it. Anna cried out in pain, but motioned for Noah to continue. As he began thrusting, he felt Anna's tight vaginal walls clamping down on his dick and milking it. Anna came again, her juices running down his dick. This almost pushed him over the edge and, about thirty seconds later, as Anna was approcahing her third orgasm she said  
"Cum inside me Noah! Send your sperm into my womb!"  
They came at the same time, and Anna felt Noah's semen flowing inside her pussy and dripping out mixed with her love juices. She felt Noah's erection start to soften inside her and Noah pulled out of her with a pop. 

As they sat together, they chatted about when they could do this again. They had both really enjoyed it.


	2. Sex with Rebecca

A couple of days later, Noah was sitting around in his 14 year old friend Rebecca's house and they were wearing swimming stuff as they has just been swimming. Rebecca's swimsuit crotch had slipped over to one side. She didn't notice. Noah walked over to her and sat down. He reached out and started fingering her. She looked surprised but didn't stop him. She started moaning. Noah immediately got hard and looked at her. She was so sexy. Noah got up, letting his swim trunks fall down and pushed her down on to the sofa. Getting on top of her, he lined up at her entrance. She nodded to him to continue.

Noah thrust into her tight wet teen pussy. It felt so good. Rebecca moaned in pleasure as Noah started thrusting hard and fast. She felt the sensations building up pressure in her vagina. All of a sudden,she felt the pressure release and she came and her vagina clamped down hard on Noah's rock hard dick. As Noah continued, Rebecca started getting a new sensation in her pussy. As Noah continued thrusting she felt it grow untill it became a powerful pleasureable tingle and all of a sudden she climaxed hard and her body spasmed and she squirted wave after wave of her juices all over Noah's cock. It was the most mindblowing orgasm she had ever had. As she approached her third orgasm, Noah annouced that he was about to cum. Rebecca gasped   
"Cum inside me, Noah!"  
Noah felt Rebecca's pussy clamp down on his dick and her juices run down it. This pushed him over the edge and he coated the walls of her pussy with his hot semen. Rebecca watched it drip out of her pussy and with satisfaction felt Noah pull out.   
"Thank you, Noah. That was the best experience of my life."


	3. Getting inside Hannah

Noah was an amazing actor. He went to a drama academy every week. At this club he met a girl called Hannah. She was a very sexy girl and was always 'secretly' masturbating. But Noah had noticed. One day, after a rehersal, they had gone into the huge workshop to wait for a few alterations in their costumes. Hannah had sat down in a big chair and, unaware that Noah was watching, pushed a hand into her panties and started masturbating. Noah instantly got a hardon. He started rubbing his dick but Hannah let out a moan, giving Noah an excuse to look at her. Hannah looked at Noah and said to him,  
"Fuck me!, Fuck me hard, Noah!"  
Noah took her behind a big piece of scenery, and, turning her around so her back was to him, lifted her leg up and lined up at her opening. She screamed at him to enter her pussy. 

As he pushed inside her, he did not find any barrier. He took it as a sign to fuck her really hard and fast. As he gathered speed, he felt her tight pussy squeezing his dick and all of a sudden she came squirting her juices all over Noah's throbbing cock. As they went on Noah felt his climax coming. He announced that he was going to cum in her vagina. As he came, so did she, and thier fluids mingled together as they dripped out of her. She immediately started rubbing her clit to try to cum again and succeeded, spraying her juices backwards all over Noah. 

Then they went and got their costumes.


	4. Eva

Noah knew a girl in school called Eva. She was 15 and always wore her skirt very short. She also had a small crush on Noah. One day during the summer exam series, Noah and Eva were sitting in a small study room, studying and chatting. They were revising for a maths exam, but were getting bored.

Eva started crossing and uncrossing her legs. Then, unable to control herself, she let out a moan of pleasure. Noah looked over and realised she wasn't wearing panties. His penis began to stiffen.  
"Need help?" He asked.  
"Ooooh, yes please!" She replied.  
Noah slid his fingers up her skirt and into her tight teen pussy. This caused her to moan again as she felt his fingers slide around. Her vagina became even wetter and Noah took this as a cue to go a step further. He grabbed Eva and impaled her on his penis, her pussy swallowing his dick to the hilt. Eva orgasmed instantly, squirting her juices all over Noah's trousers and her too-short skirt. Noah started to thrust inside her, getting faster and faster until Eva orgasmed hard twice in a row, each time ejaculating more and more of her cum. This was too much for Noah and, with a grunt, sent his own cum spurting up into Eva's womb. Eva had a lazy thought drift through her head. She wasn't on birth control. She was probably pregnant. But, as Noah touched her clitoris and she came again, squirting all over Noah's fingers, she didn't care.


	5. Kerry

It was summer. The 23rd of July to be exact. Noah was riding his mountain bike along a trail in the wilderness. Suddenly, another bike came around the corner ahead, crashed into Noah's bike and sent both cyclists flying into the ditch. Noah was surprised when he saw who she was. It was Kerry, a girl from Noah's school year. She was extremely sexy, and was, for some reason wearing a short skirt while riding a bike. The skirt had crept up her waist and Noah could see the crotch of her panties, which was slightly damp.  
"So, cycling turns you on, does it?" Noah asked.  
"It makes my clit and pussy feel so good! I love riding my bike."  
Noah reached out and started rubbing her pussy lips through her panties. Kerry moaned in pleasure. Noah continued to finger her for three minutes until she suddenly climaxed and squirted in her panties. This turned Noah in even more and he quickly pulled his dick from his trousers, pushed Kerry's soaked creamy panties out of the way and penetrated her, his six inch dick sinking deep inside Kerry's no longer virgin vagina. Noah started thrusting, feeling Kerry's hot, damp pussy walls clamp down over his dick and milk it, squeezing and contracting as Kerry orgasmed again, squirting her juices around Noah's penis. This sent Noah over the edge and he came hard, his semen shooting into Kerry's womb. Kerry was in absolute extacy as Noah pulled out of her vagina. Noah went down and licked the mix of his semen and her juices out of her pussy. She came one last time, squirting on Noah's face, before taking off her panties, throwing them away, getting on her bike and riding off, with Noah's semen dripping onto her saddle. It was the most mindblowing day of her life.


	6. Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incest

Noah was visiting his cousins in France. His youngest cousin was 7. Her name was Jenna. The year before, Noah had been reading her a book, and she had asked him to put his fingers in her panties and touch her. Noah had obliged, and moving her onto his lap, slid his fingers under her dress and started rubbing her through her panties while still reading to her. She started to squirm and get damp. Noah was herd by then and his dick was rubbing her clit. Noah slid his fingers into her panties and found her opening. It was tight and Noah pushed a finger in and found her g-spot. As he began to rub it, Jenna shuddered in her massive first squirting orgasm which soaked her panties and Noah's fingers. She loved it. That was last year.

Noah was sitting on his bed when Jenna walked in. She was naked. Noah got hard immediately. He lifted Jenna up onto his lap and started humping her. Then, he pulled gown his shorts. Jenna looked at his big dick. She got up on her knees and licked the tip of it. Then she took it in her moulth and sucked on it. She also rubbed his entire length with her hands. Soon he came in her mouth, spraying his hot semen down her throat. Then they heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.......

Leah, Noah's other cousin, walked in. She knew everything about sex, even though she was 10. She walked across the room and climbed up onto noah's lap next to her sister. She pulled down her panties and rubbed her slit on Noah's dick. She got wet quicklyand was soon moaning in pleasure. Jenna was the first to do it. She lifted her body up and slid the head of Noah's penis inro her vagina. She was extremely tight. Her walls slowly adapted to the head of his dick and she pushed down, more of his dick being enveloped by her vagina. She had no hymen, so this was all pleasure for her. Soon she started bouncing up and down, orgasming every few thrusts. Leah had two fingers in her vagina and was licking the base of Noah's penis and Jenna's tight wet pussy. Suddenly, Jenna had another squirting orgasm and she screamed in pleasure before collapsing to the side, passed out. Leah got up and hopped on. She had had sex before, and had loved it. She slid down onto Noah's penis, and started bouncing, reverse cowgirl style. She had six orgasms before Noah started losing control. He came hard, the feeling of his hot semen hitting her walls and cervix pushed her into her first ever squirting orgasm and she too passed out. Noah was happy having got off two girls and had his first threesome.


	7. Emma and Katy

One school morning in late September, Noah was walking through the Cedar Forest when he met Emma and Katy, two BFFs who always hung out together. Rumor had it that they had been caught using a double sided dildo together. They were both sluts and everyone knew it. As they walked past an opening in the trees, Noah led them through it, into a clearing. They caught on immediately. Emma reached down and ripped off her panties. Katy simply pulled up her skirt, having nothing on underneath. Noah spread out his coat on the ground and layed down on it. Emma, rubbing her clitoris, lowered herself down onto his dick. She started moving slowly up and down, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. 

Katy had kneeled down over Noah's chest and had thrust her hips forward. Noah had his tounge out and deep inside Katys pussy. She was having several different pleasurable experiences at once this caused her to go over the edge and have a squirting orgasm. Noah drank in her cum and swallowed it. He continued on, licking.

Emma was bouncing hard up and down now. She got the most pleasure from hard, fast sex. She had had one relatively dry orgasm, and was now working on her squirting orgasm, rubbing her clit and moving forwards and backwards on Noah's cock. The sensations it was giving Noah were amazing. The tight, muscular walls were squeezing his rod hard, and soon, he felt ready to cum. As he started to cum, Emma finally reached peak and squirted all over Noah's dick. She got off and started sucking Noah's dick to make him hard again. Katy had another orgasm, then came back and licked Noah's dick as well.

Soon, Noah was hard again, and Katy hopped on, sliding down onto Noah's penis with ease. She liked it hard, but slow and steady, and missionary style. They rolled over, and Noah began thrusting deep inside Katy. She was already in extacy, and came almost immediately. Emma was sitting on Katy's face, Katy with her tounge deep inside Emma, swirling it around. Noah picked up speed, and soon he was ready to cum.  
"I'm cumming!" He said  
"Not inside!" Katy gasped.  
But it was too late. He emptied his load inside her and she orgasmed, and collapsed to the side. The two girls were lying passed out. Noah picked up his coat and left.


	8. Caroline

At Noah's church, there was a sexy 9 year old girl named Caroline. Noah was friends with her, and she was constantly hitting on him. One day, after church, Noah was sitting in a small room reading a book. He, for some reason, started getting an erection. He started to jack it off, when Caroline came in. She looked startled when she saw Noah's 6 inch boner sticking out of his jeans, but quickly got over it and knelt down and began licking. Noah came almost immediately, spraying his sperm down Caroline's throat. She liked that. Her preteen pussy was soaked now, and she pulled off her tights, pushed her panties to one side and climbed back onto Noah's quickly hardening cock. She lowered herself down and Noah's dick broke through her hymen. She cried out, but started moving up and down, bringing herself to orgasm in under a minute. Her tight pussy clamped down on Noah's penis, and this pushed him over the edge. He had his second orgasm, and sprayed his semen into Caroline's womb. They passed out.


	9. Zoey

Zoey was a nice girl Noah knew outside of school. She was 14. They were good friends, and Zoey had a crush on him. One day, Zoey came over to Noah's house when his parents weren't in. She was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt snd short mini-skirt, and unknown to Noah, no panties.

They sat in Noah's room and talked for a while, before deciding to watch Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. As they watched, Zoey, seeing Noah's hand on the sofa, started to move closer. Then she took Noah's hand, and pushed his fingers inside her pussy. Noah turned to her, and took her hand away, before starting to pump his finger in and out. Zoey began to moan. Noah found her G-Spot, and with his thumb on her clit and fingers inside her, gave Zoey the most intense fingerblasting of her life. Noah felt her vagina start to twitch, and knowing she was about to cum, put his mouth over her pussylips and licked her out. This pushed Zoey over the edge, and she squirted jet after jet of love juices into Noah's mouth. They heard a key in the lock downstairs. Zoey pulled her skirt down as Noah wiped the juices from his face. They sat back and watched the movie as though nothing had ever happened.


End file.
